


Win or lose, they are together.

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they'll get out of this one yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or lose, they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> Word: Win

"Win or lose, you hold on tight. You don't let go, yeah?" Rose says. She takes hold of his hand-- fingers lace firmly with his.

"Of you Rose? Never!" The Doctor grins his promise. He takes one last look at his surroundings, sonic screwdriver ready: There are Cybermen left and right, ready to march-- Rose and the Doctor are stuck smack in middle of the Armada.

They've gotten out of worse, the Doctor muses. He turns to Rose and finds her trusting-- smiling wide despite the danger. He squeezes Rose's hand in reassurance.

They'll get out of this one yet!


End file.
